Destiny
by Miss Wong
Summary: Touka olvida las llaves de su departamento bajo una lluvia torrencial. ¿Lo peor? Haise aparece de repente y le ofrece su casa como refugio hasta que termine la tormenta. Smut/Lemon. One-shot. Touken.


**«Destiny** **»**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Touka olvida las llaves de su departamento bajo una lluvia torrencial. ¿Lo peor? Haise aparece de repente y le ofrece su casa como refugio hasta que termine la tormenta. Smut/Lemon. One-shot. Touken.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Smut pa' los pervertidos._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Touka aceleró el paso por las frías y solitarias calles de Tokio mientras una lluvia torrencial arruinaba el bonito peinado que tanto esfuerzo le había costado hacer aquella mañana. Detrás de una taza de café medio vacía Yomo le había advertido que llovería, aconsejándole guardar un paraguas en su bolso por si acaso. Pero Touka había mirado las noticias aquella mañana y el pronóstico no indicaba ningún tipo de lluvia que pudiera amenazar su día, de modo que ignoró las constantes advertencias de su _hermano_ y luego de atender la cafetería durante la tarde, marchó a hacer unos trámites pendientes.

El problema era que su orgullo se había equivocado, _de nuevo_. Y unos horribles relámpagos ocultos tras los edificios de la ciudad le hicieron maldecir a Yomo por siempre estar en lo cierto. Para cuando abandonó el banco la lluvia ya había comenzado y no se detuvo durante su recorrido a casa, la luna oculta detrás de unas gruesas nubes grises mientras la muchacha se cruzaba de brazos, tiritando, deseando llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar. Beber un café bien caliente e ir a dormir sepultada bajo sus gruesas frazadas, poniéndole fin a ese nublado y agitado día de recados.

Un relajado suspiro se desprendió de su boca cuando divisó a lo lejos la cafetería RE. Touka apresuró el paso y se introdujo por el callejón detrás de la cafetería, en donde se hallaba su departamento. Abrió el cierre de su bolso y buscó entre sus cosas las llaves de la puerta, pero ningún sonido metálico se hacía oír entre la multitud de objetos dentro de su cartera. Frunció el ceño, desesperándose poco a poco al temer lo peor.

Se había olvidado las malditas llaves.

—No, no... maldición —se quejó, deseando llorar de la frustración.

¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces, pero durante largos minutos nadie se acercó a preguntar quien demonios era. ¿Cómo podía ser que Yomo no la oyera? Frustrada, tomó su teléfono móvil intentando no mojarlo con la lluvia y marcó su número. No tardó mucho en oír una voz femenina anunciando que su saldo era insuficiente. Definitivamente aquel _no_ era su día. Touka guardó su móvil con enfado y caminó hacia la entrada de la cafetería, intentando abrir la puerta y esperando que por algún milagro del destino Yomo la hubiera dejado abierta. Pero no, también estaba cerrada. Golpeó el vidrio varias veces, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

—¡Yomo! —gritó, temblando de frío—. Ah, joder.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido? No recordaba que Yomo le hubiera advertido marcharse a hacer sus típicos recados, o tal vez lo hizo y Touka no lo oyó. Se volteó hacia la nada misma, dejando escapar un profundo chillido de irritación. No podía sentarse junto a la puerta a esperar su llegada, se negaba a sí misma a permanecer bajo la lluvia un minuto más, además no estaba del todo segura a qué hora regresaría, ¿a caso tendría que esperarlo toda la noche, sentada frente a la puerta y muriéndose de sueño? Se apartó el cabello mojado del rostro y se tensó al oír una _voz_ detrás de ella, llamándola por su nombre. Una voz que habría reconocido en _cualquier_ parte sin importar las circunstancias.

— _¿Touka?_

La muchacha se volteó aferrando toda su existencia a su bolso negro, manteniendo sus dedos fuertemente apretados contra el cuero. Haise lucía igual de mojado que Touka, pero a diferencia de ella no parecía molesto por ello.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, irritada. Lo último que necesitaba era verlo a él. Los sentidos de Touka se nublaban cuando _Kaneki_ estaba cerca y detestaba perder el control de esa manera.

Él encaró las cejas, una media sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lucía contento de verla allí. ¿Por qué? Él no la recordaba. ¿Qué había de especial en ella después de tres años?

—Salí tarde de la oficina —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Miró de reojo el local con las luces apagadas—. ¿No puedes entrar?

Recordar el hecho de que había olvidado sus llaves le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza, molesta.

—No, y mi hermano no parece estar en casa —contestó, evitando contacto visual con él.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde _esa_ vez. Cuando los labios de Haise sobre los suyos quemaron y no pudo evitar aferrarse a él con desesperación, sus gemidos desparramándose por la soledad de la cafetería. Un momento que jamás creyó que sucedería, pero sucedió y ahora no encontraba el valor para mirarle a los ojos sin obviar los recuerdos y _todas_ las cosas que él le había hecho a pesar de la incomodidad del momento. Él tampoco se había pasado por la cafetería después de eso y aquello irritó a Touka de sobremanera. ¿Así que esa era la clase de hombre en la que se había convertido? ¿Alguien que utilizaba a muchachas bonitas para follar y después las dejaba tiradas como tazas de café vacías? Aquel abandono le produjo una inevitable sensación de deja vu. No era la primera vez que él la dejaba.

Pero tampoco podía esperar nada más. No era correcto. Ella era un ghoul. Él un investigador. Si él averiguaba algo sobre ella... ¿quién sabría que demonios sucedería? Tenía que pasar desapercibida, debía actuar con madurez y no poner en peligro a las personas que amaba. Lo había perdido todo y Yomo era lo único que le quedaba, no podía arriesgarse a perderle también.

Haise caminó hacia su lado para tomarla suavemente del brazo, jalándola hacia él como si esperara que lo siguiera.

—Vamos a mi casa —anunció—. Puedes llamarle desde allí.

Las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

—Haise... —protestó, sintiendo la presión en su brazo arrastrarla hacia él.

—No vamos a hacer _nada_ , lo prometo —respondió, leyendo su mente. Aunque su promesa no sonó para nada confiable—. Además, te puedes resfriar si sigues aquí. Vamos.

Touka abrió los labios para protestar pero la mano de Haise sobre su muñeca la obligaron a seguirlo por las calles vacías de la ciudad, siendo Kaneki su única compañía bajo las desgastadas luces que iluminaban pobremente las calles. Touka frunció el ceño caminando en silencio. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se dirigía hacia la boca del lobo sin siquiera oponer resistencia, reconociendo que aquello estaba realmente mal pero sin apartar su brazo de la mano de Haise que la guiaba por un sendero desconocido con total seguridad. Se arrepentiría de esto. Muy dentro de su ser iba a arrepentirse.

La caminata no duró demasiado cuando llegaron a un bonito vecindario en donde se hallaba la casa de Haise. Touka se sorprendió de saber que no se situaba muy lejos de la cafetería, ni siquiera era necesario tomar algún transporte público para llegar. Haise dejó ir su agarre para tomar las llaves que él _sí_ responsablemente cargaba consigo y abrir la puerta de entrada, indicándole a Touka que entrara ella primero. Su compañero encendió las luces y cerró la puerta mientras se quitaba la chaqueta mojada, dejándola caer en el suelo. Le avisó que iría por algunas toallas y Touka lo observó marchar por el pasillo principal, mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo y de brazos cruzados se paseaba por el lugar con lentitud.

La casa era pequeña y muy bonita. Espaciosa y luminosa, la cocina prácticamente residía junto a la sala de estar con un gran tv plasma decorando la pared frente a los sofás. Así que aquí era donde vivía. De alguna manera se alegraba por él. Ahora tenía un espacio para él, un lugar fijo al cual podía acudir en momentos de angustia. Hacía tres años Kaneki no podía disfrutar de ese privilegio. Vivía de aquí a allá, perdido, sin un rumbo fijo al cual ir.

Haise apareció de repente con dos toallas y ropa nueva. Para él, _por supuesto_ , pues Touka ni de broma planeaba quedarse allí. Tan solo era una pequeña parada hacia su verdadero destino. Llamaría a Yomo, lo insultaría hasta que su repertorio de insultos se agotara y marcharía hacia la cafetería _sola_ , como se suponía tenía que ser.

Él le entregó una de las toallas mientras se secaba su cabello albino con otra. Con un suspiro lo imito, pasando la tela sobre su cabello corto y su rostro, frío y mojado.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó, animado, como si aquella fuera una visita totalmente planeada.

Touka se quitó la toalla de la frente, mirándole de reojo.

—Haise...

—No quieras jactarte de tus dotes como camarera —bromeó, ignorando su advertencia y caminando hacia una bonita cafetera expresso que yacía sobre la mesada de la cocina contra la pared—. Tal vez no sabrán igual de deliciosos que los tuyos, pero te aseguro que preparo unos cafés _muy_ buenos. No se donde aprendí, para ser sincero. Creo que es un don nato.

 _Seguro, si yo fui quien te enseñó, idiota_ , pensó.

—Dijiste que solo vendría aquí para llamar a mi hermano —protestó, intentando detener aquella tontería—. No a beber café.

Haise se volteó, no lucía perturbado por la acidez de su comentario. En respuesta se acercó a ella con lentitud y le quitó la toalla de las manos. Con una mirada que reflejaba absoluta satisfacción por lo irónico de la escena, Haise comenzó a deslizar la toalla por la cabeza de Touka, intentando pobremente secar su humedecido cabello. La muchacha suspiró, frustrada, sintiendo sus manos a través de la tela despeinar su cabello, como si estuviera lavándolo con shampoo. ¿Por qué hacía las cosas _tan_ complicadas? Seguía siendo el mismo muchacho necio de hace tres años. Ignorando cada una de sus protestas. Cuando deseó que se quedara, la ignoró y se marchó. Ahora que deseaba alejarse de él, Kaneki se lo impedía.

Cuando la toalla dejó de cubrir sus ojos, una diminuta y sincera sonrisa adornaba los labios de Haise.

—Solo quédate un rato, por favor... —pidió, dejando la toalla sobre la mesada con desinterés—. Aún es temprano. Puedes llamarle luego.

No, no... esto no estaba bien.

—Debo trabajar mañana, Haise —protestó de nuevo, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. A-Además, no te creo esa tontería de que abandonaste tarde la oficina para de repente aparecer frente a la cafet-

—Sí así lo crees, hazlo. Da igual —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Su voz se oía determinada, completamente decidida a algo desconocido—. Solo dime que no hay _algo_ entre nosotros, que todo esto te es completamente indiferente, y entonces te dejaré ir.

¿ _Dejarla_ ir? Hijo de...

Touka apretó la mandíbula, ligeramente molesta.

—¿Dejarme? ¿A caso me tienes secuestrada? —¿por qué Kaneki siempre debía tener la última palabra en todo?—. Sabes, olvida la estúpida llamada, voy a-

Haise sonrió levemente, complacido de que Touka no fuera capaz de pronunciar las palabras que él esperaba oír. Nada le era indiferente y eso era un punto a favor para él.

—Vamos, dilo —dijo, acercándose hacia ella causando que Touka tuviera que retroceder lentamente. En ningún momento rompió el contacto visual—. Dilo y podrás irte.

Touka se sentía realmente acorralada. Haise no parecía decidido a dar un paso hacia atrás, liberándola de aquél absurdo acoso. Apartó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo y supo que aquello no había sido buena idea. El contacto visual era muy importante para marcar territorio, el haberlo apartado significaba otorgarle a tu oponente cierto derecho sobre lo que sea que estuvieran intentando reclamar. En este caso...

—No voy a decir nada porque no hay nada para decir, además-

Haise volvió a interrumpirla, rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.

—Eres muy terca, ¿te lo han dicho antes? —dijo. Luego suspiró—. Bien. ¿Crees en el destino?

Touka frunció el ceño, mirándole de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios-

—Pues yo sí. Siempre he creído que todo sucede por una razón. Así que dejémoslo en manos del destino, ya que pareces creer que aparecí frente a la cafetería para acosarte o algo por el estilo. Lancemos una moneda.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, encarando una ceja. Aquello era absurdo.

—¿Quieres lanzar una moneda? —preguntó, dando a entender que la situación era patética.

Pero Haise no parecía intimidado. Éste asintió, muy decidido, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de sus pantalones una pequeña moneda, enseñándosela frente a su rostro.

—Sí, lancemos una moneda —afirmó de manera jovial, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada—. Cara... el destino. Cruz, y te dejaré tranquila.

Touka comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su pecho bajando y subiendo con rapidez. Los ojos de Kaneki no mostraban intención alguna de abandonar su rostro, intentando de alguna absurda manera intimidarla con sus palabras para que al fin cediera. ¿Desde cuando los papeles se habían invertido de esa manera? Touka no se caracterizaba por rogar el cariño de nadie, sin embargo y a pesar de su orgullo ella sabía que Kaneki fue consciente de lo mucho que deseaba que él no se marchara, tal vez de sus labios jamás se escapó un «no te vayas» o un «te quiero, no te marches». Pero sus golpes y gritos sin sentido se lo habían hecho saber. A su manera, se lo hizo saber. Y ahora allí estaba, parado frente a ella luego de tres largos y tortuosos años. Exigiéndole que dijera todo eso que durante mucho tiempo por culpa del orgullo Touka se atrevió a callar y dejando muy en claro que si la moneda caía del lado equivocado, él _volvería_ a apartarse para siempre.

Todos sus sentimientos dependían de esa estúpida moneda.

Sin apartar la mirada Haise lanzó la moneda hacia arriba y los reflejos ghoul de Touka atraparon el redondo metal en la palma de su mano, antes de que éste cayera del todo. No estaba del todo segura si era ella quien debía recoger la moneda o si ese era el trabajo de Haise. Pero antes que pudiera hablar o siquiera separar sus labios, él sostuvo con su mano el puño de Touka que mantenía la moneda oculta. En cuanto su piel tocó la suya Touka suspiró audiblemente dejando muy en claro sus sentimientos.

Haise se inclinó hacia ella y su nariz rozó la suya, enviando espasmos por todo su vientre. Touka retrocedió casi por inercia, demasiado abrumada por el cálido aliento a menta, café y sangre que desprendían los labios de Kaneki. Él caminó hacia ella, su mano aún sosteniendo su puño cerrado impidiendo que se apartara o intentara alejarse de él. La obligó a retroceder lo suficiente para que su espalda chocara contra la pared más cercana, ahora _sí_ la tenía verdaderamente acorralada y sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Sostuvo su muñeca contra la fría pared y la mano de Touka se relajó lentamente, dejando caer la moneda contra el suelo. Ni siquiera se preocupó en comprobar el resultado de la estúpida apuesta.

Touka cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Haise trazar una linea indefinida por su mentón, su mandíbula, sus pómulos; evitando un contacto directo contra su boca, reseca y ansiosa por probarlo de nuevo. Mantenía sus manos apresadas contra la pared y aquello le frustraba, su cabello albino yacía allí, mojado y ansioso por ser tocado. Definitivamente estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito.

La muchacha suspiró cuando la frente del muchacho tocó la suya, un espacio casi invisible entre sus labios. Touka abrió los ojos y lo observó respirar con dificultad, su rostro empapado de una incertidumbre abrumadora. No sabía qué decir exactamente, pero él se adelantó.

—Maldición... —susurró Haise para sí mismo, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco—. Qué es lo que me sucede contigo...

Sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Touka se inclinó y mordió suavemente la delicada piel de su mentón, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta su boca. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los suyos, inconscientemente Touka dejó escapar un suave gemido, finalmente obteniendo lo que realmente deseaba. Con satisfacción al oír lo desesperada que estaba, delineó su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, abriéndose paso a su boca con un beso apasionado, nada similar al juego inocente que eligió para torturarla. Touka arqueó la espalda, deseosa de más, y su pecho rozó el de Haise haciéndole gemir contra su boca.

De inmediato soltó el agarre de sus manos y las dirigió a los laterales de su abdomen, presionando un suave masaje que la hizo temblar. Touka aprovechó la oportunidad y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, obligándole a pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo en un acto de desesperación. Rápidamente Haise comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca de Touka, sonriendo contra su boca al notar que no oponía resistencia alguna.

—¿Por qué no te apartas, Touka? —preguntó de manera inocente, mordiendo su labio inferior y deslizando sus labios por su mentón, abriendo los ojos para mirarla—. No estoy obligándote a nada. Puedes marcharte si eso es lo que _en verdad_ quieres...

Ella también abrió los suyos, sonrojada por el calor abrazador que recorría su piel. Gimió de frustración al sentir sus manos quitarle la camisa para comenzar a desabrochar su sostén, succionando ferozmente la piel de su cuello, dejando una marca que sabía tendría que ocultar después con alguna bufanda. Pero, ¿por qué ella era la única que estaba desnudándose? Suspiró, sintiendo la manos de Haise deslizar el sostén por sus brazos y arrojarlo al suelo sin mucha delicadeza.

—Ah, maldita sea —gimió ella, frustrada—. Tú también quítate la camiseta.

Haise rió contra su cuello, deslizando sus labios nuevamente a su boca mientras dejaba que Touka quitara su camiseta por su cabeza, recorriendo en el proceso los fuertes músculos de su pecho con sus manos, esos que antaño no adornaban su cuerpo como ahora. Definitivamente ya no era un niño. Haise mordió su labio inferior deslizando sus manos hacia sus muslos.

—Aún estás a tiempo de irte si es lo que quieres —susurró, su voz ronca y _realmente_ excitada—. Dijiste que no querías que-

¿Por qué no se callaba de una buena vez?

—Joder, cierra la boca y... ah, simplemente... tú... h-hazlo y-

Las manos de Haise se colaron atrevidamente por debajo de su falda, apretando descaradamente sus glúteos. Touka gimió, aferrándose a sus hombros mientras la humedad entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más evidente. Él rió ante su reacción, descendiendo sus labios por sus hombros.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó, divertido.

Touka enterró las uñas en su espalda cuando sintió su lengua lamer su pezón izquierdo, succionándolo y mordisqueando su piel con un hambre insaciable obligando a Touka a gemir agudamente, presionando sus piernas entre sí ante el calor abrumador que nublaba sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se arqueó y la lengua de Haise trazó un tortuoso y ardiente recorrido hacia su otro pezón, mascando la protuberancia entre sus labios, devorándolo. Sus manos jugaron con sus gluteos mientras alzaba la vista para observar a Touka con sus ojos cerrados, gimiendo en silencio con su cabeza recargada contra la pared, sus manos entrecerrándose en su cabello, exigiendo más.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Touka? —murmuró, reiterando la pregunta anterior.

Touka gimió de frustración ante su comentario. ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer?

—Y-Ya sabes que... a-ah...

—Si no lo dices, no lo sabré —susurró, ascendiendo hasta su oído para morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

La muchacha tembló ante la sensación, encorvando los hombros ligeramente. Alzó su pierna para rozarle la cintura, intentando anclarla a su alrededor. Haise deslizó sus uñas por sus suaves y tersas piernas, chocando suavemente sus caderas contra su centro. Touka gimió ante la repentina fricción. ¿Cuanto tiempo seguiría torturándola así?

—T-Tócame —tartamudeó, sus manos temblando mientras Haise persistía en restregar su cadera contra la suya por encima de sus ropas, generando una incomodidad infernal y un calor abrasador.

Él sonrió, complacido, deslizando sus labios por sus hombros.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, inocente. Deslizó su nariz por su mentón, su dedo índice torturando sus pezones con pellizcos constantes—. ¿O aquí? Hay muchas partes donde podría tocarte, Touka.

¿Desde cuando había adoptado aquella voz sensual y dominante? Sabía que seguiría con ese estúpido juego si Touka no decía nada, si callaba y pretendía que sus palabras no llegaban a sus oídos. Sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Haise que ascendía por su pecho y la arrastró tentativamente por debajo de su falda, exigiéndole a rozar con sus dedos su zona más íntima, por encima de su ropa interior. Touka gimió y saltó inconscientemente ante el contacto, su centro se hallaba demasiado sensible, el suave toque de sus dedos envío espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Maldición.

Pero Haise no se conformaba con tan poco. Cuando Touka dejó ir su mano, él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior, enterrándolos en la húmeda y suave carne que clamaba por su absoluta atención, palpitando de excitación. La humedad rodeó los dedos de Haise y trazó un firme circulo sobre su clítoris, causando un gemido apasionado de parte de Touka.

—A-ah, _haah_... Kane-

La muchacha cayó de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa ante la bestialidad que estuvo a punto de decir. Deseó que la tierra abriera su boca y la devorara, los dedos de Haise habían detenido su placentero trabajo en su centro para observarla, jadeando y atento. _Mierda_. Touka lo miró paralizada, sin saber qué demonios decir o qué excusa inventar para justificar el terrible nombre que estuvo a punto de soltar, demasiado sumergida en el placer como para notarlo. No supo decir si en los ojos de Haise encontró desilusión o curiosidad, pero Touka se apresuró a sostenerlo de la nuca y obligarlo a besarla con desesperación, deseando que ese simple acto fuera suficiente para hacerle olvidar su torpeza.

Supo que rápidamente había olvidado el incidente cuando los dedos de Haise volvieron a moverse en su interior, esta vez con más urgencia. Desesperada, Touka ancló su otra pierna alrededor de su cintura con ayuda de Haise y éste se dirigió con rapidez hacia la mesada más cercana, sentándola encima de ella y separando sus piernas para deshacerse de su falda junto con aquella molesta ropa interior. Sus prendas cayeron al suelo y la mano de Haise regresó a torturar su centro, moviendo sus dedos en círculos una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

Touka se aferró a su cuello, respirando agitadamente junto a su oído, nublando sus sentidos y enloqueciéndolo poco a poco. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, advirtiendo una sensasión demasiado conocida y placentera, Haise abandonó su clítoris para introducir un dedo en su interior, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo sin problemas. Touka chilló, frustrada de que aquél idiota no la dejara terminar, y movió sus caderas para que su centro de alguna manera hiciera contacto con su piel. El movimiento provocó que sus dedos se deslizaran aún con más facilidad dentro de ella y Haise gimió ante su desesperación, considerando que hacía pocos minutos solo quería largarse de allí.

Touka se apartó un poco de él para comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón de sus pantalones torpemente, demasiado aturdida para hacerlo apropiadamente. Él retiró los dedos de su interior y le ayudó a quitar el cinturón, desesperado. Touka intentó quitar sus boxers pero él se lo impidió, sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos contra la mesada.

—H-Haise —se quejó contra su boca.

Él sonrió, complacido.

—Tenemos _toda_ la noche para eso —susurró, quitándose los jeans con sus pies para sostener a Touka por los muslos y cargarla en brazos—. Pero hay ciertas cosas que quiero hacer primero.

Haise se dirigió hacia su habitación, cargando a Touka entre sus brazos, sus piernas fuertemente ancladas alrededor de su cintura, su cadera intentando ejercer un contacto más directo haciéndolo gemir contra su cuello. Touka despeinó su cabello, sus ojos acostumbrándose rápidamente al cambio de iluminación. La habitación estaba a oscuras y las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra la ventana más cercana, llenando el cuarto con una música relajante. Haise se dejó caer junto a Touka sobre el colchón de la cama y besó sus labios con desesperación, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Descendió por su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, allí donde la piel era muy sensible y propensa a las cosquillas. Trazó su lengua por su pelvis, ocasionando en Touka una mezcla de gemido y risa, hasta que Haise llegó al lugar al que quería. Cuando lo hicieron por primera vez en la cafetería, Haise no tuvo la oportunidad de probarla como era debido. La mesada del local no era lo suficientemente cómoda, así que solo tuvo que conformarse en ocasionarle constantes gemidos solamente con sus dedos. Pero ahora era diferente.

Abrió sus piernas, dirigió su cabeza hacia su centro y sostuvo firmemente sus caderas mientras su boca se infiltraba en su intimidad, hambriento.

—A-aah, Hais... maldición...

Los continuos trazos de su lengua eran extensos, tortuosamente suaves y lentos. Touka gimió cuando sintió sus labios succionar y morder y lamer y oh, _mierda_ , se sentía _tan_ bien que presa de la excitación Touka alzó su pierna, afirmándola sobre la espalda de Haise. Intentó alzar sus caderas, intentando pedirle con aquel insignificante gesto que dejara de tontear con ella e hiciera lo que verdaderamente debía hacer. Su lengua trazaba golpes indefinidos por toda su intimidad, evitando tocar su clítoris a toda costa, torturándola. Volvió a alzar las caderas, intentando guiar su centro hacia su boca pero las manos de Haise la sostuvieron fuertemente contra la cama de nuevo, impidiéndoselo.

—P-Podrías dejar de... _oh_ , maldición. Eres un...

Touka aferró sus manos fuertemente contra las sábanas, arqueando su espalda ante el placer abrumador que la poseía. El orgasmo se encontraba cada vez más cerca pero Haise no parecía dispuesto a entregárselo así como así. Suavemente lamió su clítoris, demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo al ser el causante de sus contracciones a su alrededor, cada uno de sus gemidos y jadeos descontrolados. Su sabor era intoxicable, una droga que deseaba probar _una_ y _otra_ vez hasta el cansancio. Touka dio un respingo ante el contacto y Haise abandonó su intimidad para repartir besos húmedos sobre su abdomen. Su lengua danzando contra su piel, mordisqueando todo a su paso, una mezcla de dolor y placer realmente deliciosa.

Haise abandonó su cuerpo para besar sus labios, recibiendo gustoso su lengua y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, empujándolo hacia ella, incitándolo a hacer lo que tenía que hacer de una buena vez porque la paciencia de Touka poco a poco estaba desvaneciéndose. Sin abandonar su boca, Haise se deshizo de su ropa interior y Touka dio un respingo al sentir y notar lo excitado que estaba. Aquello le hizo gemir.

Besando el lóbulo de su oreja, Haise ancló sus piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura para buscar un mejor acceso a su entrada, y cuando la halló, tortuosamente fue introduciéndose en ella, poco a poco. Touka separó los labios, dejando escapar un efímero llanto de placer, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Haise sin poner cuidado en la presión que ejercían sobre su piel. Las manos de Haise se sostuvieron del colchón y el vaivén de sus caderas poco a poco fue acelerando su ritmo.

—H-Hai... A-ahh-

El corazón de Haise latió deprisa, el placer desgarrando cada uno de sus sentidos. Jadeó, gimió, deslizó su lengua contra los labios de la camarera y, deseoso de sentir _más_ , alzo una de sus piernas para recostarla sobre sus hombros, gimiendo ante la deliciosa fricción causada por la nueva posición. Mordió sus labios, susurrándole palabras descaradas que la hacían gemir y reír a la vez. Pero sus sentidos cambiaron cuando su garganta ardió al lamer tentativamente el cuello de Touka. Sus sentidos cambiaron cuando oyó el constante palpitar de su sangre escondida detrás de su tersa piel, viajando por sus venas y llamándole perversamente.

Una sola mordida... y _nadie_ tendría que enterarse.

Haise jadeó, oyendo pensamientos que no eran suyos. Inconscientemente sus estocadas aumentaron, intentando ocultar su desesperación bajo el placer, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

 _Haise._

 _No._

Sus caderas chocan salvajemente contra las suyas y la sensación es demasiado placentera, debería bastar, _debería_. Pero su cuello también luce placentero, desliza sus dientes sobre su piel y por un momento desea enterrarlos en su arteria, beber de ella hasta enloquecer. _No, no. Concéntrate, concéntrate. No pienses en eso._ Haise cierra sus ojos, apretando sus párpados salvajemente, gimiendo por el placer y la frustración. _Piensa en otra cosa, números. Sí, números, siempre ayuda._

 _Un millón. Mil. Mil menos siete... mil menos... novecientos noventa y tres..._

Las manos de Touka sobre su rostro interrumpen sus cálculos, él abre los ojos, algo sorprendido, y ella se inclina para besarlo. El climax está a la vuelta de la esquina y Haise olvida los estúpidos números y piensa en ella. Su sabor, sus manos desgarrando con sus uñas la carne de su espalda, sus piernas fuertemente ancladas a su cintura y hombros, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, y aquello es demasiado para él.

Suspiró, frustrado. La sostuvo en brazos y se sentó, situándola frente a él. Agitada y sudando, Touka enterró sus delgados dedos en su cabello blanco, uniendo sus labios sin siquiera molestarse en profundizar un beso apropiadamente. Entonces Haise recordó, sin saber por qué, recordó parte del nombre que Touka susurró atrapada en el placer. La observó, sus ojos cerrados mientras gemía una y otra vez.

 _Kane._

—Lo sé —jadeó él contra su boca. Touka abrió los ojos, confundida, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el calor. Haise habló, sus labios rozando los suyos tentativamente—. Se lo que te han hecho, lo que _él_ hizo. Pero yo no haré eso. No lo haré, Touka...

Touka a penas puede oír sus palabras, los jadeos distorsionan su voz pero entiende todo a la perfección. Sus manos tiemblan porque él no sabe _nada_ y lo tiene _tan_ cerca. Touka acarició su mentón, uniendo su frente con la suya y lo besó suavemente, negando con la cabeza. Sus narices rozándose ante el contacto.

—No hay nadie más —susurró, bajito, sincerándose después de mucho tiempo, conteniendo las lágrimas—. _Nunca_ hubo nadie más. Solo tú. _Siempre_ has sido tu...

Haise se sorprende ante sus palabras. Le sorprendió el saber que Touka lo había querido desde el primer día que visitó la cafetería, sin siquiera saber su nombre o haberle visto antes. Además, no habían pasado más de tres meses desde que él visitó RE por primera vez. Pero Touka hablaba en _pasado_ , se dirigía a él como si lo conociera desde hacía años. Dejó pasar el detalle, tomándolo como algo romántico y cursi.

Cuando llegan al climax, Haise no la aparta y ella se aferra a su cuello, jadeando. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y Haise aprovecha su debilidad para depositar un beso en sus labios, luego en sus pómulos.

—¿Por qué me resultas _tan_ familiar? —preguntó, demasiado consternado—. ¿Eres modelo o algo por el estilo?

Touka se echó a reír, cansada. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—No. Solo soy una chica normal —susurró, acariciando su cabello. Suspiró—. Haise, debería irme...

Él frunció el ceño, inclinándose para besarla.

—No, quédate un rato más —pidió.

Y así lo hizo. Dejó de llover cuando Haise se quedó dormido a su lado, su brazo fuertemente afianzado alrededor de su cintura, asegurándose que si Touka deseaba marcharse él pudiera notarlo. Durante todo el tiempo que permaneció allí —aunque Touka no estaba del todo segura cuantas horas habían pasado— lo observó en silencio, aprovechando su guardia baja para sentirse a si misma en completa intimidad con Kaneki, no Haise. _Kaneki_. Kaneki Ken, el muchacho torpe e insoportable que había convertido sus días dentro de Anteiku en los mejores. El muchacho por el cual había esperado durante tres años, manteniendo viva la pequeña llamarada de esperanza que albergaba en su interior —esa que cada día parecía apagarse un poco más— y que creció de sobremanera al verle entrar por la cafetería RE otra vez.

Pero esta vez _no podía_ quedarse.

Esta vez, le tocaba a ella marchar.

Se incorporó de la cama con cuidado, asegurándose que Kaneki no notara su movimiento y marchó hacia la cocina para recoger la ropa tirada que había dejado atrás. Se vistió en silencio, suspirando con cansancio, y tomó su bolso dispuesta a marcharse. No sabía qué demonios haría después, que excusa inventaría para evitar su presencia, pero esto no podía ocurrir de nuevo, no hasta que él recordara y verlo no fuera un peligro constante. Antes de abrir la puerta para marchar, distraídamente notó la moneda que dejó caer en el suelo. Touka se agachó para recogerla, su corazón latiendo deprisa ante el resultado.

Cara.

 _El destino._

Touka sonrió suavemente, sus ojos picando. Guardó la moneda en su bolso y abandonó la casa, observando el cielo oscuro y nublado con pesadez. Si era el destino, si ambos estaban destinados a ser... él regresaría.

Ya lo había hecho.

* * *

 **Lolololol.**

Ni siquiera sé como se me ocurrió. Creo que **me tragué una caja repleta de clichés y los vomité a todos uno por uno**. Chica sola bajo la lluvia, chico la invita a su casa para secarse y terminan teniendo _sexo desenfrenado_ y salvaje. **Que vivan los clichés.**

Esto me da risa porque empezó siendo **super sexy** y terminó siendo **super fluff**.  NUNCA escriban un _smut_ escuchando una canción romántica, es la cosa más **bizarra** del mundo, lo juro.

 **Tengo los feels hasta los huevos que no tengo** por el capítulo — _incertenúmeroaquíporquenomeacuerdo_ — de Tokyo, donde **LA PERRA DE HINAMI SALVA A SU SEXY ONII-CHAN EN PLAN BADASS.** Amo que Hinami se haya fortalecido de esa manera. Me caía mal al principio por ser la típica chiquilla molesta e indefensa a quien tooodos tenían que proteger. Pero shippeaba Touken, por eso la soportaba. Ahora **la amo**. La muchacha ha crecido y está aquí pa' reclamar lo que le pertenece, carajo. Quiero que se lleve a Haise hacia Aigori y pues que **arda Troya**.

 **Sorry** por el fangirleo. _Couldn't help it._

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
